


maybe if you were sobber

by xmngh



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Crying, Drunkenness, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmngh/pseuds/xmngh
Summary: 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥. 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 29





	maybe if you were sobber

the hand of the brown haired boy held the door knob for a while now. his chest was aching in pain the whole time he walked home. for over 2 hours. he used different ways, walked slowly, cried, sat down on the ground when his legs felt weak and regretted this whole night.

seungwoo wished this night had never happened. that he never had agreed to come to seungyouns party. seungwoo wished he would have been sobber this evening. 

  
── few hours before ──

" it's wooseok, it's on wooseok! " seungyoun laughed historically when the bottle pointed at the younger and clinged onto the arm of the younger.   
the bottle was flipped around the round for a second time and while seungwoo kept looking at it he felt his head getting dizzy.   
" SEUNGWOO HYUNG! " he heard someone laughing so loud, that his head started to hurt. it was seungyoun, again.   
seungwoo looked at the other ones, didn't know what this was about.   
he looked at his phone to check the time and saw a message from his boyfriend. he saw seungsiks message when someone grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up.   
' what is happening? ' he thought when someone cupped his face with his hands and so forced him to look at the other. it was wooseok. it was wooseok who laughed and shaked his head, probably because he was wasted.

before seungwoo could react the smaller tiptoed to reach for seungwoos lips and kissed the older aggressive.   
he thought about seungsik and what he's doing right now. his heart felt like it was breaking apart.

seungwoo at first tried to push him off of him softly, but when the younger didn't let go he used his strenght to grab the arms of the smaller one, a bit to hard but he didn't care.  
he was already crying out of frustration, how should he explain this his beloved boyfriend?

seungyoun came to hold his petite boyfriend and looked at the older in disbelief.   
" it's just a game man. " he said and stroked wooseoks head.  
" my relationship isn't a game. " he said while he felt his chest hurting.

gathering his stuff together seungwoo leaved in a rush, his heart beating fast, his eyes hurting from crying.

──

when he opened the door it felt like his heart was torn apart. it hurt him so much to step in their home. their home that used to be so safe for seungwoo. now he thought he didn't deserve to be here.

to guilty to lay down beside his seungsik who, so seungwoo thought, was asleep he walked down the hallway until his feet were to weak to carry him. when he felt the ground touching his legs he gave in and covered his mouth with his hands to numb the sound of him crying.

seungsik knew, though. 

and seungsik knew how hurt seungwoo is. he waited for the older to arrive since the video was sent to him.  
his close friend sent the video in a group chat he was in and so he saw what was happening there.

at first his feelings went numb within a second, but seungwoo's words made him feel so much more than just being his boyfriend. seungsik couldn't express how much he didn't deserve seungwoo. seungwoo thought about seungsik as if it's his everything, someone who's the reason to exist in this world.

and so, seungsik couldn't be mad at seungwoo, he never could when the older defended their relationship in front of everyone.

he was taken back when he noticed silent sobs. seungwoo still didn't came into their room since he entered their home.  
he reacted quickly and followed the sounds coming from the hall. 

when he saw seungwoo trying to numb his sobs to not be heard on the ground his legs felt to weak to carry him, too. just like seungwoo who pressed himself against the wall.

" hey, snoo. " seungsik whispered and crawled over too his boyfriend, also crying. it hurt him so much to see his lover like that. 

the older flinched when seungsik pated his head. the feeling of his touch on his skin felt like fire. it almost made him drive crazy, all he wanted was seungsik to never experience this kind of pain. but after so many years of them being together the older did hurt seungsik in the worst way.

maybe if you were sobber. he thought. but what if he were sobber? would it have changed actions and words?

while being lost in his thoughts seungsik pulled the older closer to his chest, letting him lean on. 

the younger one knew that talking won't do right now, he knew that seungwoo regret this night. but he also knew that whatever happened in that night wasn't his boyfriends fault. he saw the video. he saw wooseok pulling seungwoo to him and kissing him. the video is probably going around their school but that won't cause more pain than seungwoo is feeling at this moment.

" now listen to me, snoo. please don't blame yourself, hm? will you do that for me? "   
seungsik spoke in such a calm, soft tone that seungwoo couldn't resist and looked up. 

seungsik took the chance and slowly placed his hand on the face of his boyfriend, his eyes red from crying.  
the older was taken aback so seungsik leaned in to steal a peek of his lips. 

the feelings storming in seungwoo at this moment let him sob one more time, trying to process what just happened. seungsik was supposed to be mad at him. 

" a smile suits you so much more, my life, doesn't it? " seungsik said and stroked seungwoos hair behind his ear. 

" a video was sent to me. i saw what happened, okay? even without the video, i wouldn't doubt you. " 

the words of the younger made seungwoo stare at his boyfriend. again, seungsik saw the opportunity to pull his fragile boyfriend closer and a last kiss, before they fell alseep on their bed, close to another, in the brace of the one they trust with their lives. 

eventually, not just when sobber.


End file.
